Embarrasing Revelations
by EAP615
Summary: As Ruby and Jaune struggle on how to reveal their relationship to their friends, some of them notice some odd behavior.


**Hello readers! With finals done and winter break arrived, I can return to more writing! I have a ton of ideas, so hopefully this will be the first of many stories until school gets back in. **

**This one took MUCH longer to write than I planned it to be. I was planning on releasing this yesterday, but I kept making changes to the story. **

**Hopefully you guys like this and enjoy!**

**RWBY belongs to Mony Oum and Roosterteeth, not me.**

* * *

Ruby stared off into the sunset, her head resting in Jaune's lap. They were sitting at the base of a tree on one of the hills near the school perimeter, watching the sunset together in comfortable silence. For the past two months, after they had awkwardly admitted to having romantic feelings for the other, the team leaders were officially a couple. For the first few days, it was mildly awkward, since the two had never been in a relationship before. Now, they had molded into the relationship quite well, and everything was going very well. Except for one factor. The knowledge that the two were together had stayed only between them. They were hiding from the rest of their teammates and friends. It wasn't out of shame or because they were doing anything that one would deem 'inappropriate', it was simply because they had no idea how to break the news without feeling remarkably awkward or uncomfortable. So they neglected the act, continuously stating that, 'they would find a time soon, just not now.'

Currently, Ruby engrossed her attention to her inner thoughts, while Jaune gently rubbed her scalp with his finger tips. Jaune's voice cut through the silence that hung between them. "Ruby?' Said girl snapped out of her inner mind and looked up at her boyfriend. "It's about time to head back to the dorms. Curfew begins soon." Ruby noticed that the sunset was indeed beginning to fade to dusk, meaning that the return to their dorms was mandatory. "Ok, let's go." The couple stood up and walked back to their rooms, a comfortable silence returning to them. When they reached their destination, the young couple exchanged goodbye kisses and entered their rooms. When asked by their teammates where they had been the past few hours, they half-truthfully replied that they were watching the sunset. Nobody questioned their answers, and they retired to bed, the announcement of the team leaders' relationship being halted another day.

* * *

Although he never outright questioned it, Ren had noticed an odd change in Jaune's behavior. He would always return to the room later than usual, even after he stopped spending 'bud time' with Cardin. He also seemed a tad bit secretive. Subtly secretive, Ren would give him that, but still secretive. Despite not being as close to him as Pyrrha was, he still was concerned for the blonde leader's well being. He finally stated his thoughts out loud to his two other teammates.

"What do you think Jaune has been doing this past week?"

The two girls that were sitting in the room with him curiously placed their immediately onto the black-haired boy. Jaune was absent from the team dorm room, so Ren had more emphasis on his points.

"Huh?" Nora asked her childhood friend.

"Jaune's been acting suspicious for weeks now. It seemed fine at first, but he keeps showing up late and making excuses."

"You believe that he's doing something wrong behind our backs?" Pyrrha asked.

"I doubt it, but it just concerns me."

"Jaune's personal business is his personal business. Don't worry so much about him."

Ren figured that the redhead was probably right. Jaune was no longer a child, even if he occasionally acted like one. He could take care of himself. But his concern did not go away.

* * *

Ren was not the only person a Beacon who was curious of their team leader's schedule.

Blake had noticed a subtle, but worrying oddity in Ruby's behavior these past few days. If Ruby's partner and elder sister noticed it, they never spoke of it to Blake. For some time, Blake dismissed it as her imagination playing tricks on her. But recently, it was beginning to attract Blake's attention. Not being able to keep her thoughts to herself any longer, she finally brought her observations to light with the other girls on their team.

"Have either of you noticed … change in Ruby's behavior?"

The white and blonde haired girls turned their attention to Blake, immediate curiosity filling their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yang spoke up.

"Ruby has been arriving late to the dorm for some time now, and I don't believe the excuses she has been giving us."

Weiss seemed confused by the raven-haired girl's statement "You think that she's been lying to us?"

"It's not that, I'm just concerned for her."

Yang smiled well naturedly at her partner, "Don't worry so much Blake, Ruby's _fine_. Your kitty instincts are just getting to you."

As Blake glared at the blonde, she couldn't help but take comfort in her partner's words. Ruby didn't need to be looked out for.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby were strolling along the parameters of the school, classes just have been recently dismissed. The red cloaked girl was currently lamenting her frustrations about her classes to the blonde accompanying her.

"Why do we have so many tests in Grimm Studies?! It's so hard to learn anything in there!"

Jaune smirked at his girlfriend in amusement. "It would be helpful if you actually paid attention in class."

"But he's so _boring_. It's like he _tries_ to put me asleep!"

"Trust me. I know. But you have to learn all of this to become a huntress."

"Says the guy who falls asleep during nearly _every _class."

Jaune's face flushed and he argued, "I don't do that as much anymore!"

Ruby grinned, "_Not as much _doesn't mean _never_."

Jaune pouted, "Shut up." Ruby smiled victoriously.

The two remained in silence as they continued to stroll around Beacon. After several moments, Ruby finally decided to speak to her boyfriend of a current predicament that was deeply troubling her.

"Jaune." She spoke, earning her the boy's attention. "I think we should tell them about us being together."

For several moments, Jaune said nothing, being struck at surprise at the young girl's statement. He finally returned with, "I thought we would wait more before we would talk to the others about it."

"But don't you think that they deserve to know why we're hanging out so much?"

"It's not that I don't _want _to tell them. It's just that I don't know _how _to tell them."

Ruby paused, he did have a point. They always discussed when to tell their friends, but never how to tell them.

"Why can't we just tell them?"

"But _how_? Do we tell all of them at once, do we tell our teams individually, or what?"

At this point, the two stopped walking as Ruby paused again. When she failed to deliver an answer, Jaune suggested, "We could just kiss in front of them and explain it."

"No!" Ruby immediately half cried, "That's a bad idea!"

Jaune's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to think of ideas."

Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "We'll figure something out. It doesn't have to be _now_, but I want it to be soon. Ok?"

Jaune returned the smile, "Ok."

Ruby's hand departed from his shoulder and spoke again,

"Anyhow, I'm going to kill time in the training room. Care to join me?"

"Sure, but don't be disappointed if you lose."

Ruby turned to Jaune with an exaggerated emphasis on her voice.

"Excuse me? Since when did you become so confident?"

"I've gotten better since the first day."

"I know that you're good. But the question is if you're good _enough_." Ruby had mock challenge filling her voice and she leaned in, her face inches away from Jaune's.

Jaune too leaned in, "You are _on_, Rose."

* * *

There was _no _sign of the leaders of RWBY or JNPR _anywhere_, and it started to worry the two teams.

"Where did they go?!" Yang exclaimed in mild panic.

"Yang, calm down. We'll find them eventually." Blake calmed her partner down. Yang had been worrying irrationally for nearly half an hour, and it began to worry the faunus.

"Ren, do you still think Jaune's doing something bad?"

Nora's statement brought attention to the girl and her partner.

"What?" Weiss asked with a mass of surprise and confusion filling her voice.

Ren's hand collided with his face before answering, "Jaune just has been arriving to the dormitory later than usual, and it got me concerned."

Blake immediately looked at the boy. His words greatly mirrored her own about her own team leader.

"Ruby actually has been exhibiting similar behavior." Ren looked at Blake following her statement, as did the remainder of his team. Everyone present was currently absorbing the words of observation coming from the two black-haired teens.

"Do you think that they're connected in some way?" Pyrrha questioned.

Ren shrugged, "Possibly. But we can't know for sure."

"Well, let's keep searching!" Nora exclaimed loudly as she grabbed Ren by the hand and took off, the others following.

* * *

Sword clashed with scythe as the couple fought each other on the training arena. Despite the two of them dating, they did not go easy on each other during training. Jaune made a swing at Ruby's waist, which was blocked as she swung to aim for his chest, which in turn was blocked by the blonde's shield. Both of their blood pumped through their bodies at inclining rates, and sweat began to form at the tops of their hairlines, which slowly streamed down their faces. The fight was finally ended as Jaune made a swing at Ruby's legs, which was blocked with the bladed end of her scythe. Ruby then twisted the scythe in her hands, disarming the boy. Ruby had won the match. Jaune was displaying a clearly surprised look on his face before he placed his hands on his knees and began to pant in exhaustion. The fight had greatly worn him down as he did not posses the great stamina that his girlfriend did.

Ruby handed him a bottle of water, which he took graciously as he took a massive sip before returning to panting, this time at a slower rate.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune managed to gasp before returning to panting and taking another sip. "I don't feel like doing anything for the next hour, though."

"Not even make out with your girlfriend?"

Jaune spit out his water at the sudden question. His eyes also went wide and he stammered, "W-well ... I-I-I … I guess t-that I c-could … um…"

Ruby giggled at the boys stammering before she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss onto his lips. Jaune took this as his que to shut up as he shut his eyes and kissed the girl back.

* * *

The search for Jaune and Ruby had finally ended, but not in a way that anyone was expecting. The two were finally found in the training room, though they were not training.

They arrived to find the two team leaders in the training arena; Jaune was sitting in the middle of the arena with Ruby sitting in his lap, kissing him. The two exchanged small but sweet kisses between each other, and both had great smiles on their lips as they did so.

At least they did before noticing the presence of their teammates, and they quickly separated from each other and the skin of their pale faces turned to a heated crimson.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Ruby exclaimed in a panicked voice.

After recovering from the initial shock of seeing her sister kissing Jaune, Yang slyly smirked and answered back, "I'm sure it wasn't sis. I'm sure it wasn't" in a teasing tone.

"It isn't!" Jaune cried, desperate for the already lost hope that he blonde would believe him.

"Sure thing, Vomit-boy. Come on guys, let's leave these two alone." Yang used her long limbs to usher out the other observers, leaving the still blushing leaders alone.

* * *

After their teammates left the arena, the couple just stayed frozen in place, still in shock from the overwhelming embarrassment that had just overcome them. It hadn't helped that they were caught in the middle of a personal moment between the two.

Needless to say, the mood was practically butchered.

The next few days did not come without merciless teasing from Yang and Nora about, 'misusing the training arena', even the others couldn't help but place a few teasing jabs at the awkward team leaders.

Both of them were grateful for one thing though, they no longer had to worry about revealing their no-longer-secret relationship with their teammates. It could have been much less embarrassing, but they were glad that it was over.

Now they just had to wad through the onslaught of teasing from their teammates.

* * *

**There you have it! I have many more fics planned, so prepared for plenty of posting.**


End file.
